


Ours

by sanva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, HYDRA's attempts at making more super soldiers, Howard was trying to stop them and it probably resulted in his death not long after this, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, pre-political animals season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine had spent the last nine months planning for one child. But she found she had more than enough room in her heart for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I'm actually really into Steve/TJ fics right now when I'm not reading Stucky fic, but I couldn't resist this little tidbit my muse sent me. I spent the evening rewatching the first three episodes of Political Animals.

“Ultimately it is up to you,” Howard Stark’s voice was explaining but she was barely paying attention to him. “We can find someone else to take the child in, but we believe that between your status as a public figure and the fact that you are related to the child’s father will help shelter him should someone come looking.”

“A covert highly dangerous organization that regularly orders assassinations you mean,” Bud Hammond leaned forward, staring at the older man.

The Barrish family was distantly acquainted with the Starks through Elaine’s father whose brother had fought in World War II along with Howard. That connection was what had brought the billionaire to their door today with an infant in his arms. The baby Elaine was now holding in her arms, staring down at.

He was tiny, barely a week old according to Howard. The mother had been smuggled out of Russia along with a handful of other prisoners during a SHIELD operation. The young woman had apparently wanted nothing to do with the child who had been forced upon her—the poor child who as it turned out hadn’t been hers by blood at all, but implanted.

Elaine, who had struggled to have the son she now carried inside her, full term and due to be born any day now, couldn’t imagine giving a child that she had carried up. It was probably the hormones talking.

“We can forge documentation showing that twins were born. The age gap won’t be very large and if you wait a bit before displaying pictures, well,” Howard shrugged. “There’s often one twin born a bit bigger, right?”

“You’re asking me to risk the lives of my family—”

“If we do this he’s ours,” Elaine lifted her eyes from the child who had pressed his soft, chubby cheek against her forearm. “No taking him for tests. No contact unless you get word of danger headed our way.” She pursed her lips. “We take him in he’ll be a Hammond. Our son. Not a test subject for SHIELD or anyone else to keep tabs on.”

Howard stared at her for a long moment before nodding. “He’ll be yours. I’ll erase his existence as best I can from any record outside of the identity we create for him.”

“Honey,” Bud started but then cut himself off at her look.

“He’s family,” Elaine said, running a finger down his cheek. “He’ll be ours and no one is going to take him away or state otherwise.”

“Basic blood tests will show a relation,” Howard sighed, “to you, Elaine. He also does share your blood type. You’ll have to be careful about more in depth tests and DNA tests and the like as while not a clone he’s damn near close to one.”

“And his father?” Bud asked after a long pause.

Shaking his head Howard picked up the glass of alcohol on the table in front of him. Bud had poured it earlier, not long after he arrived, child in tow, and began the long explanation.

“We’re not sure,” he answered after an equally long pause. “Documentation suggests that he’s alive, somewhere. We are still looking for him . . . and as I said the child’s not a clone. They had to get samples somewhere. But . . . what we do know isn’t good. If we ever find him alive from what I we can tell it won’t be good.”

“You said he’s not a clone, but . . .?”

“There’s an indication his father had a dose of a version of the super soldier serum. We don’t know how that could have affected the child.”

“We’ll take him in,” Elaine shushed the child as he awoke, a soft noise escaping his lips as he looked up at her. If his father—her Uncle—ever came out of the wood work they’d work things out then. He would be family as well, after all. “But he’s ours.” She reiterated her previous point. “You can give us the name of a doctor that you trust that can treat him should something come up, but he’s ours.” 

Bud stared at his wife for a moment, taking in the picture of her. Her heart was one of the things he loved most about her, how big it was. He also adored her determination. This was something she was set on and he wasn’t going to go against her. He’d protect her and their family, both their unborn son and the infant in her arms with everything he had. 

He could see it in her eyes, her face. That child was going to be theirs, no matter what. No one was going to take him away from her.

Nodding he picked up the folder of paperwork start had placed on the coffee table earlier. “I hear twins are horrible in their terrible twos . . . where do we sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
